Trickster, love and a toothache
by RoseCentury
Summary: what happens when my oc gets a toothache and she's TERRIFIED of the dentist Gabriel and his sweet tooth help her out mentions of suicide but did not happen. OCxGabriel, Dean W, Castiel, Hannah, Samandriel x Adam, Sam W, Balthazar, Chuck, WARNINGS SMUT ATTEMPTED SUICIDE
1. The beginning

Season 10-11 when Sam and Dean find the bunker but Gabriel is still alive and God is too but amara is not really known aka nonexistent...yet

Katie walked around the bunker trying not to groan in misery and pain. Sam and Dean were doing a hunt several states away. Her tooth was killing her, she partially wanted to go to a dentist but she was downright terrified of them plus she kinda got turned on but not acting when she did get turned on never helped. Besides she had a HUGE crush on the archangel Gabriel and tonight she had a date with him. Nothing would ruin this date, well it was more of a hangout/talking/prank planning/chat/lunch, but still, Katie considered it a date.

Later on once she decided on an outfit that was not too obvious/dressy or too bleh/not interested/slob-like. She heard a knock and a familiar voice at her bedroom door. "One minute" she said while hiding her fanfiction. She opens the door to reveal a surprise. Gabriel had lilacs, roses, chocolates, and a stuffed animal. She could hardly believe it.

"So how about that date?" Gabriel asked while he gave her a wink.

"Was it that obvious?" Katie asked about ready to faint from embarrassment

"No but Sam and Dean told me." He responded

That's it she was never telling Sam and Dean anything ever again.

He snaps his fingers and they are in Germany eating a huge goblet full of fresh strawberries and ice cream she takes a huge bite, it's delicious. Her tooth twinges no one notices. When they both finish the goblet of ice cream Gabriel leaves a tip and pays the check. The two walk away and he snaps his fingers again the two are in Washington, D.C. It's beautiful how the cherry blossoms look with the pink petals. Katie almost fainted at the pain from her tooth it was flaring badly. They are suddenly at adventure land in line for the falling star, Katie's favorite ride. After that He snaps his fingers one final time at they are back in the bunker Katie is outside her room Katie tells him it was wonderful but she wants to get some sleep. She enters her room and can no longer help it she passes out from the pain.

Gabriel hears her collapse to the floor he tries the door knob it's locked. Katie? KATIE! He breaks down the door as the world fades. KATIE! He shouts when Katie awakens she is in her bed her tooth felt like it was on fire.

"Ow ow ow ow ow OWWWW!" Katie said aloud.

"Toothache right?" Gabriel asks with a raised eyebrow as if to say don't lie I can tell when you're lying.

"Yes but I am NOT going to a dentist no way no how." Katie replies I get panic attacks

"If you want I can fix it." He says. He decides to talk for awhile to get her relaxed

Katie glances towards her open computer worryingly he notices he walks over and opens it up to a fan-fic that she was writing Gabriel gives it a read through

"Wow your crush on me is bad. Wow just wow."

Katie blushes embarrassed

Gabriel then asks "What could I do to help you, so you do not panic?"

"Umm well you could… no no nevermind!" Katie blushes her cheeks turning cherry red in embarrassment.

"What? What?" Gabriel asked putting pressure on the question.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all!"

Gabriel then smiles and opens her desk to reveal dozens of fanfics, he reads the first fanfic and discovers the second notebook and reads that too Katie feels as if she was going to explode from embarrassment.

He finishes reading it and winks then Gabriel snaps his fingers Katie is in a dentist chair (in the bunker in a locked room just in case Sam and Dean come back early) partly upright and she is naked she then realizes he is going to re enact one of her most dreamed of fantasies


	2. Gabriel DDS?

Gabriel is also naked his massive penis erect he carefully puts his cock in her vag. He has her lean her head back as she tilts her head back he thrusts

Katie moans opening her mouth Gabriel places a mouth holder so her mouth stays open while he works he then sees the troublemaker and he gets the novocaine so it doesn't hurt then he drills as he thrusts harder and harder each time Katie tries not to moan in pleasure and soon Gabriel finishes with the drill and fixes the troublesome tooth (it was cracked rather badly with a little decay) Gabriel decides to check the rest of her teeth while he has a chance he moves and re-thrusts slamming his cock into her vag. Even harder

You brush really well he says kissing her neck you earn a reward for that

He snaps his fingers and they are back in bed naked they continue their sex until Gabriel hits your g-spot she moans even louder and neither of them hear the bunker door open. They keep on with their sex until...

BAM Katie's bedroom door is busted open by a very shocked Sam and Dean along with a very angry Castiel.

"GABRIEL! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HAVING INTERCOURSE WITH KATIE?!" Castiel practically screams.

"GET OUT!" Katie shouts

Gabriel then ejaculates a tiny bit into her he didn't notice he quickly pulls out and ejacts into her bed sheet he then tells Katie to stay in her room while he explained the situation to the rest of the crew he exits in clothes

Katie quickly grabs the bed sheet and shoves the semen covered corner inside her vag she removes the bed sheet carefully and the semen stays inside. Katie gets a tampon and put it in as to help keep the sperm inside and Katie just sits waiting for the magical moment to happen she gets dressed in sweatpants and a tank top with a bra duh and she does yoga poses to help the sperm get into her.

Katie hears a knock she says "Come in." it was Gabriel followed by Sam Dean and Castiel.

Katie may I speak to you alone? Cas asks

The others leave and they shut the door

Cas turns around this is a dumb question but what is sex like from a human point of view and why were you moaning so loud?

Well do you want to find out you ask hinting at the question

No no no I er yes

Well hang on katie removes her clothes in her closet and she removes the tampon hope it worked she thinks she exits nude

Castiel is nervous Katie helps him with his coat he awkwardly removes his clothes and he asks do you want top or bottom

Top Katie says the angel awkwardly lies down on your bed

Katie inserts his cock and she does the cowgirl

After several minutes he gasps and Katie feel a massive boner he quickly removes her from his dick and hops up and ejacts. into the trash can

That was pleasurable cas states before Sam and Dean waltz in

Cas what the oh um he ducks into the closet

Sam and Dean see Katie's breasts hanging, and her near orgasm face they see her discomfort

Dean waltzes over to the bed and says my turn before Dean can remove his shirt Sam says no my turn they start shoving each other before Katie says boys you can share

She explains one can slam whole the other gets a bj and then they can switch Dean wants to get the bj first Sam inserts his cock into Katie's vag he slams she starts sucking and Dean moans Katie nearly chokes as his cock expands

Sam says switch and Dean agrees as Katie sucks on Sam's cock it's smaller than Dean's oddly enough. Dean slams harder and harder into Katie's vag she sucks until Sam says he's good Sam leaves. Dean's still fucking as soon as Sam leaves Katie

Moans oh god you hit the g spot Katie cums on deans cock he keeps going Katie's about ready to pass out from pleasure he's not done he gives one final slam before Katie passes out

Oh shit shit shiiiit Katie heard Dean say

Katie awakens to Dean getting worried

Best sex ever Katie says

oh thank god you're okay Dean says getting dressed


	3. WINGS?

The next day

Gabriel falls to the ground getting an angel vision "An archangel is becoming." He says he passes out from the vision Castiel runs to his brother

Katie wishes God was there

Suddenly Blinding white light was all around her she opens her eyes to Chuck standing in front of her. he has an angel blade and a vial of Angel grace he slits her throat and holds the grace up to the cut. the grace flows throughout her body. Katie's back was on fire she screams in pain as Chuck leaves. Sam and Dean turned away as blinding light was just beginning to fade

Castiel witnessing the event runs towards her and removes her shirt to reveal golden bruises? No, tattoos? No, wings yes, he vanishes with her. Katie and Castiel are then in heaven in front of about 20 angels including Balthazar samandriel and Hannah Katie cries in pain they see her back and they all seem to know how to help. they bathe her in holy water and loving hands while humming it's tranquil and peaceful Katie's wings emerge, the Angels are shocked to see golden wings. Suddenly an angel bursts into the room pointing to Katie.

"How did she a former human become an angel!" The angel shouts angrily

Then Castiel says "God gave her the wings." Castiel then touches Katie's forehead and they are both back in the bunker Gabriel is pacing worriedly she is in clothes and her wings are showing to everyone Dean who is taking a sip of coffee spit takes his coffee Sam who walked in sipping of his tea spit takes as well.

"Katie!" "You're okay!" Gabriel says embracing her in a hug.

Katie tries to fold her wings and ends up accidentally tossing Cas into a wall.

"Sorry cas." She says

"It's okay." Cas picks himself up he understands having wings for the first time can be difficult

2 weeks later

Katie asks to prepare the soup for dinner

Dean says "Sure try out that angel mojo just uh just don't knock me into the wall." he says half joking

She snaps her fingers and a hot stew with potatoes carrots cabbage meat and cream of chicken stew is bubbling

"That smells… good." Dean says peering over her shoulder

Katie giggled "Dean your stubble tickles!" Sam, Gabriel and Castiel walk in to see Dean threatening to tickle her to laughter with his stubble while she tries to stir the soup

"Dean um we're not alone" Katie says embarrassed

"Katie's ticklish" Dean says unsure of what else to say

"Stew's ready" she says

They all sit in the library Katie starts chowing down. Sam and Dean also dig in they go back for seconds Katie hears them talking

"this is good stew." Dean says mouth part full

"where'd she get the recipe?"Sam asks walking carefully so as to not spill anything

"don't know don't care." Dean says between bites

When they re-enter the library Katie gets a second helping of stew and then a third and a fourth

She wants to get a fifth helping but Sam and Dean are watching her funny she heads back to her room and says she's gonna read a bit online about humans and archangels and that she might come back to the library later

Once Katie enters her room she immediately hops online to do some research and after about 20 minutes, Katie suddenly gets very tired so she decides to go to bed. she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. when she is suddenly held down by Crowley

"Bloody bitch. Human now archangel. THAT MAKES NO BLOODY SENSE! SO GOODBYE BITCH!" Crowley then stabs Katie in the chest with an angel blade

She screams Crowley doesn't care Sam Dean Castiel and Gabriel were all dead their heads on her desk she hears a voice

"Katie! Wake up it's a bad dream wake up!"

She bolts upright konking Dean in the head

"Ow." She and Dean say holding their heads

Gabriel stifles a laugh

Sam wants to know what her dream was about she tells him in great detail. his face goes slightly pale

"Crowley's dead right?"

"No he's not." Gabriel says after hearing about Katie's dream

"Sorry Dean." Katie says

Dean says "that's okay probably should've stayed back."

"Katie, Are you sure you're okay?" Sam asks

"Yeah I think I'm fi-" Katie runs to the bathroom and begins to puke into the toilet thank god it was clean she thought

Sam and Dean left her alone and Gabriel kept his distance, he didn't react well to the smell and the sounds of people losing the contents of their stomach.

Katie pukes a few more times. Then she heads back towards her room when she is sure she is done puking. Castiel helped her feel better while Gabriel helped Sam and Dean take care of a werewolf 2 towns over.

 _sorry guys have to keep you hooked let me know how I'm doing so far_


	4. Sick and delirious

The next day Sam and Dean are making coffee Katie walks into the kitchen takes one sniff of the coffee and runs to the bathroom and gets sick again. She then goes to her room for a while. After about 2 hours she decides to go to the bathroom and she locks the door she snaps her fingers, pee and wait. Positive shit maybe it's a false positive Katie thought she gets about 3 more tests and she gets positive, positive, and negative no wait its positive. Shit she was going to have to get Gabriel but not just yet Katie thought I don't want to worry Sam Dean or anyone else. Katie heads back to her room

About 20 minutes later

Katie Can I come in?

Uh sure gimme a sec. Katie responds hiding the pregnancy tests under her bed she unlocks the door

Sam is standing there bag in hand and a glass of water "Dean went to get some 'supplies' ready if this is true."

"What's in the bag? Katie chuckles nervously he pulls it out a vial a home testing kit and a needle at sight of the needle Katie's eyes roll back and Katie hits the floor like a sack of bricks

Katie faintly heard Dean's voice "Well that's one way to get her to stay still."

Katie could not stand needles shots were a pain unless Gabriel was there

Katie awakens on her bed to Dean staring at her from a chair that he moved next to her. Katie's eyes flutter open

"When were you gonna tell us about the baby?" Dean asks holding up all 4 of the pregnancy tests and the home testing kit showing positive for hgc (human growth chromosome [which activates during pregnancy] and negative for any drugs)

"Please tell me you didn't tell Gabriel" Katie begs

Oh no not yet or not at all we want to know what you plan to do with 'It'

First off it's not an it technically right now it is a fetus and second I wa- Katie coughs into her fist Dean pats her back to help when he notices that she coughed up a little blood

Oh shi- SAM! MEDICAL EMERGENCY! Dean shouts

Gabriel burst in and yes the archangel was freaking out panicking he has no clue what to do he picked her up and started running around carrying Katie panicking

Katie just wished the doctor #10 and Jack harkness were there

Just then everyone heard a WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH no freaking way she thought

The doctor and Jack step out together and the doctor says

I don't think we're in England anymore

Gabriel's eyes roll back and Jack catches him

ALLONS-Y the doctor shouts while carrying Katie to the tardis's med bay Jack carries Gabriel

Katie gets to the med bay and her wings unfurl as she coughs up more blood and some grace came with it

The TARDIS doors burst open to Sam and Dean pointing guns

WHERE IS KATIE AND GABRIEL?! Dean shouts THEY'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO DAYS

Back here Katie shouts

After they enter the TARDIS takes off

WHAT THE HELL IT GOING ON HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH

DEAN WINCHESTER NO SWEARING Katie shouts

Uh what she said the doctor adds

Suddenly streaks of light surround her and

"Katie Katie wake up Katie." Sam says

Katie opened her eyes gabriel Castiel Sam and Dean were there looking at her intently what happened Katie asked in a daze

You started coughing up blood Castiel says

But hey you're okay Gabriel coos

I feel funny Katie says as spots envelop the world

Katie Katie KATIE!?

 _not too much of a crossover just a brief moment how am I doing please please let me know for all I know you guys or gals are mocking me just please let me know thanks_


	5. Coma

Gabriel was worried, all he knew was that the person he loved was unconscious. Katie was an archangel human mix, meaning she would be like a fallen angel only with abilities. Meaning she would need to eat only every once and awhile. Only needing to sleep about 3-4 hours every 2 weeks. Of course she would also need to use the bathroom. But this also meant Katie could get sick. Chuck had explained this to him oh so long ago. When Chuck first explained all of this to him, he was confused, but now Gabriel knew why Chuck told him this. Finally after sitting next to Katie for about another hour Gabriel decided to find Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were hiding something from him. He just knew something was up. Gabriel had enough. Katie was unconscious lying in her bed in her room IVs and monitors attached to her, she had been this way for 2 weeks. Hannah, Samandriel and Adam were monitoring her vitals. While Castiel, Sam, Dean and Balthazar did research. Gabriel finally reached the library, Gabriel ran to Sam tackling him to the floor shouting "WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING ABOUT KATIE!"

Balthazar and Castiel ran forward pulling Gabriel off of Sam. Dean ran to his brother seeing if he was okay. Gabriel was struggling in his brothers arms kicking shouting and trying to break free from their grasp. But Castiel and Balthazar held him back when he finally calmed down he stormed off to Katie's room Adam was leaving after writing down her vitals. When he was gone Gabriel locked the door. He began to softly cry.

He held Katie's hand in between his own he kissed her on her cheek and said "I'll be with you soon." He pulled an archangel blade from his jacket and held it ready to plunge it into his chest, when suddenly the door was blown to a million pieces by Samandriel. Sam ran forward tackling Gabriel to the ground whilst Dean grabbed the blade away from the archangel. Adam had heard the door lock and was worried of what may happen. So he informed everyone.

Gabriel curls into a fetal position crying begging everyone to please let him die. Hannah and Samandriel are about to put Gabriel into angel cuffs to protect him from hurting himself. When the monitors attached to Katie begin to beep slightly faster. Seeming like it was demanding attention. Hannah and Samandriel got closer and after a minute they both smiled

Hannah said "Katie's heart and oxygen rate has increased."

Dean asked "Uh so what about it"

"It means that Katie should be waking up soon." Samandriel finished

Gabriel was no longer crying tears of sadness, now he was crying tears of joy.


	6. Awake

3 days later

Ever since Samandriel and Hannah said that Katie would be waking up soon, Gabriel had not left her side. Castiel was the youngest angel and he didn't understand that Gabriel was in love with Katie. He just understood that Gabriel had gotten protective and clingy as humans called it, over Katie. Castiel asked to speak to Gabriel alone

"Sure, um here" Gabriel said shutting Katie's bedroom door but leaving it open a crack, in case Katie awoke he could rush back to her side.

"Gabriel, why are you so concerned with Katie?" Castiel asked

"It's… It's… Well you see it's…" Gabriel took a deep breath, "You see it's beca-"

Gabriel was cut off by Katie mumbling he darted back to her side sandwiching her hand between his own. Katie's eyes fluttered open

"Gabriel?" Katie asked

"Yes, I'm here Katie, I'm here." He said while kissing her hand

Adam walked in to check her vitals when he saw her eyes were open Adam grinned he ran to the library and shouted "She's awake! Katie's awake!"

Sam and Dean and Balthazar ran along with Samandriel and Hannah following behind. They could fly, but they were too excited and not wanting to crowd Katie so they ran too. Balthazar, Sam, Dean, Hannah and Samandriel arrived just in time to hear Katie say 2 words and then they had to catch Adam, Castiel and Gabriel as the three fainted after the words "I'm pregnant." Came from Katie's mouth.

When Adam came to, there was a cool, damp washcloth on his forehead. Adam sat up slowly. He began to snicker when he saw a passed out cold Gabriel and a dazed Castiel staring at Gabriel wide eyed, sitting in a chair and passing out every time someone said baby or pregnant. Adam had to control his laughter he apologised to Samandriel, Hannah and Balthazar for laughing at their brothers.

"No, it's actually quite funny." Balthazar replied

After awhile Castiel became normal (well normal for him anyway.) But Gabriel was still out cold. It was odd having an angel passed out. After another 10 minutes Gabriel the archangel came to. Katie was getting the last of the monitors removed. Gabriel ran forward gently turning her face to him. Gabriel brought his lips to hers and he kissed and she returned the kiss.

Adam who had been watching this excused himself and went to his room. Adam had liked Katie, but it appears that she was in love with Gabriel. Adam shut his bedroom door and laid down on his bed facing the wall a silent tear sliding across his cheek. Samandriel had noticed that Adam seemed sad. Samandriel knocked on Adam's door, he entered and saw Adam laying down facing the wall he sensed sadness. Samandriel being the most innocent angel walked over to Adam. Adam stood up wiping his cheek. Samandriel faced Adam and gave him a hug, Adam hugged back and for the first time the both of them felt true love.


	7. Joy, love and of course Gabriel

Meanwhile Gabriel and Katie went to heaven to find out what Chuck decided to be the best course of action. As they approached the ginormous doors leading to where Chuck was, Katie was nervous and her wings began to flap wildly going absolutely nuts. Gabriel noticed this and faced her kissing her cheek holding her hands and said "Hey no matter what, I will still love you."

Katie smiled took a deep breath and said "Okay I think I'm ready."

Gabriel put his hand to the door and knocked.

They heard a voice say "Come in."

They walking in to see Chuck playing a game on a computer.

"Um dad, Katie and I we need to tell you something." Gabriel said holding Katie's hand

Chuck looked up saw Katie, broke into a huge grin, hugged her and ruffled his son's hair. "I know," Chuck says "And I approve of the relationship, and the baby." Chuck says with a wink "now go, and have a baby shower." Chuck snaps his fingers and Katie and Gabriel were back in the bunker everyone was pacing waiting for news about them. Everyone was happy when they appeared. "Chuck approves!" Katie said thankful that she could love her archangel. There is a chorus of cheers and applause.

Gabriel says "Katie can you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Okay?" Katie replies nervous and confused.

Gabriel pulls a box out of thin air it was huge "Okay now open your eyes."

There was a big box Katie puts it on the table in the library. She opens the box with her pocket knife that she got from her father before Gadreel killed her family. There was a smaller box she pulled that one out and another and another and another box. Finally she got to the smallest box and when she opened that there was a note that simply read ' _turn around'_ Katie turned around to see Gabriel on one knee holding a ring.

Adam held back a smile. Sam and Dean nodded in approval. Balthazar beamed giddy with excitement. Castiel watched carefully for everyone's reactions. He was still learning human interactions and reactions to certain things. Hannah gasped quietly. She loved watching human do this it was so happy.

"Will you marry me?" Gabriel asked

"Yes! Yes! Oh course I will!" Katie kissed her angel.

Gabriel put the ring on her finger a perfect fit. There was another chorus of cheers and applause. Gabriel popped a celebratory sucker in his mouth only to immediately wince in pain.

Balthazar chuckled before saying "Uh, oh, looks like Gabriel's got a toothache."

"NO I DON'T, I mean no no I don't." Gabriel snapped nervously. Gabriel said trying to play the wince off as excitement. He popped the sucker back in his mouth to hold it for a second then to immediately toss it into the trash can. Wincing in pain hand flying to his cheek.

Katie looked at her angel and said "Come on Gabriel just admit it. Then we can help you."

Gabriel sighed "Okay okay, it's right.-" Gabriel then bolted from the room.

Katie sighed yep this was going to be a whole new adventure.

End

 **A/N so what do you guys think should I continue Gabriel's toothache on this story or another. Please let me know this is my first story so let me know and I am accepting requests for story ideas. Thanks rate and review later RC out.**

 **and thank you I have combined chapters to make them longer thank you for reviewing RC out**


End file.
